frozenfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Snow Queen chapter four
| airdate = February 19, 2015 | rating = G | wordcount = | previous = Chapter Three | next = Chapter Five }}Elsa closed the gate behind her as she walked up the mountain in the pouring rain. Eventually sitting down on a rock to regather her spirits, Elsa heard a voice from inside a small barn next to her. It was a young male voice, singing as he played a guitar. Elsa pressed her ear to the wooden door to listen. Reindeers are better than people. Sven, don't you think that's true? Yeah, people will beat you, and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad except you. Oh, thanks buddy. But people smell better than reindeers. Sven, don't you think that I'm right? That's once again true, for all except you You got me, let's call it a night Good night Don't let the frostbite bite Elsa accidentally pushed the door open and fell into the room, surprising the blonde haired man and reindeer. "What the heck?" the man shouted, Elsa quickly scrambling to her feet as she said "I'm s-so-sor-sorr-sorry, I d-di-didn-didn't m-mean to do that" "Oh, it's alright. Accidents happen, I guess. Are you okay? That was a pretty hard fall then. Plus, no offense, but you look a mess" the man said, prompting Elsa to try and pull up the torn sleeves of her dress in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm f-fi-fin-fine, I j-ju-just... had a little trouble at the f-fe-fest-festival t-today" "Oh, right. Yeah, we don't go to the festivals. Me and Sven got all we need up here in the mountains. Ain't that right, buddy?" "So you like being alone?" "Well yeah, plus I'm not really alone. Sven's here, ain't you, boy? What about you?" "Yeah, sometimes it's good to get away from the public." Elsa smiled as the man fed his reindeer a carrot (though she was quite disgusted when he took a bite afterwards), before the man said, "So, I'm Kristoff. What's your name?" "I'm... Elsa" "Hm. Well, maybe I'll see you round, Elsa." "Okay," Elsa said as she walked out, saying, "Goodbye, Kristoff." "See ya," Kristoff said as Elsa closed the door. Back at Arendelle, the crowd was beginning to leave as Anna looked desperately for Elsa. Suddenly she was bumped into, saying, "Hey watch it!" "Oh, I'm so sorry," Hans said. Anna said, "Who are you? I've never seen you round here." "Oh, forgive me, my lady. Admiral Hans Westergard of the Southern Isles. I already know you from your little show back there." "Hey, that wasn't my fault," Anna said. "Weasel-town's the one who let the guards torture my friend like that!" The Duke was listening to this conversation, walking back inside the castle and looking at a portrait of Arendelle's royal family before Anna's birth. The picture was of the King and Queen as they held a small infant wrapped in blue cloth. The Duke knew the child's blue eyes and platinum blonde hair all too well, saying, "Well, after all this time, you've survived, Elsa." "Elsa?" Hans asked as he entered. "Yes Hans. Princess Elsa, the eldest child of King Adgar and Queen Idun. Born with the power to create ice and snow, I was tasked with raising her while the Queen was with child a second time. I always told Elsa of democracy and constitutions, and being a child of course, she agreed with everything I said. Ah, she would have made a fine protege. However, on the night of that immature nightmare's birth, she ran away to the mountains, and I had to settle for the younger one instead, and what a rebellious teenager she turned out to be." "Wait, so Elsa was-" "The same girl who caused all that trouble today at the festival. Yes. And if she's befriended Anna, who I fear she has, our plan is foiled." Anna walked across the doorway, being able to hear the pair from behind the door, only hearing the Duke say, "Despite Anna not knowing it, Elsa is her sister and that is one thing that I cannot change!" Elsa walked back up to the palace and opened the door, where Olaf said, "We're sorry Elsa, we just didn't think that was gonna happen that's all." Beatrix looked at Elsa and said, "Wait. Why are you smiling?" "You know. I met someone," Elsa said happily as she pulled off what remained of her dress and wiped away the blood from her eye. "Someone? Who?" "You know. A boy," Elsa said, blushing slightly. "Oh ho. Tell me all about him. Is he cute?" "He. Is. Gorgeous," Elsa answered. "Hair color?" "Blonde" "Eyes?" "Really light brown. Like, really light. And dreamy" "Handsome?" "Very" "Wow, that's great. So, when are you seeing him again?" "What?" Elsa asked, before adding, "no. I'm never going out there again, you saw what happened, didn't you?" "But what about Kristoff?" Olaf asked. "Well, I sensed a lot of chemistry, but I guess Kristoff isn't going to realize that until it's too late," Elsa said as she pulled off her turtleneck and went behind a dressing board, using her icy powers to make a loose fitting shirt, skirt and leggings. She walked into the room and sat on her couch, sighing in bliss as she said "well, it was nice to meet a boy for once in my life" "I'm a boy," Olaf said. "I mean a real boy" "Well, there are no strings on me" Olaf laughed. Beatrix walked over and said "well, what's his job?" "He's an ice harvester. I saw his sled outside" "Well, he's an ice harvester. And where do we live, Buckingham Palace?" "What are you saying, exactly?" Elsa asked. "Means he'll be up here all the time. One of those long-distance relationships" "Come on, who could ever want to be with me? I could kill the poor guy just by touching him" "Oh come on. Maybe he likes being frozen alive. It could be like a weird, kinky turn-on for him" Olaf suggested. "Yeah, he is an ice harvester, after all. Maybe the cold never bothered him either" Beatrix added. "Look guys, I get you're trying to make me feel better but there's really no point" Elsa said as she sat down. Olaf grabbed some cards and said "come on Elsa. You don't get it do ya" Olaf:'' Listen, the city of lovers'' Is glowing this evening True, that's because there's a fire But still, there's "l'amour" Somewhere out there in the night His heart is also alight And I know the girl he just might Be burning for Elsa asked "what are you saying, Olaf?" Olaf:'' A gal like you'' he's never known, kid A gal like you A guy does not Meet every day You've got a look That's all your own, kid Could there be two...? Marshmallow and Beatrix:'' ...Like you?'' All Three: No way! "Look guys I appreciate what you're doing but- Olaf: Those other girls That he could dangle All look the same From every boring Point of view You're a surprise From every angle Good Lord above he's gotta love A gal like you The snowmen then sat Elsa down in a chair while Beatrix looked through her closet. Elsa tried on a blue flowered dress and said "how's this?" "Not his type" Elsa slipped on a red dress and said "This one?" "Not my type. Why do you even have that one" Elsa then tried on a blue dress with her spiked hair dyed black, saying "this one" "Beautiful but not hot" Elsa then put on a black dress and a pointy black witch's hat, saying "this one looks nice" "Yeah, for trick-or-treating!" Elsa finally put on a dress made of ice with a cape and a slit with her knee exposed while her hair was back to it's normal braid saying "how about this one?" "Wow. How can the Snow Queen be so hot!" Beatrix praised. Marshmallow: A gal like you Gets extra credit Because it's true You've got a certain Something more Beatrix: You're aces, sis Olaf:You see that face You don't forget it Marshmallow and Beatrix: Want something new? Olaf:'' That's you'' All Three: For sure! Beatrix: We all have gaped At some Adonis Marshmallow: But then we crave a meal More nourishing To chew Olaf: And you're as sweet, as a croissant, there's All Three:' No question of he's gotta love A gal like you! Elsa laughed as Marshmallow then sat at a piano and began playing, while Beatrix pulled on a fluffy pink scarf and sang Beatrix: Call me a hopeless romantic But Elsa, I feel it Marshmallow: ''(deep operatic voice) he wants you so, any moment'' he'll walk through that door All Three: For Olaf: A gal so swell Marshmallow and Beatrix: A gal like you Olaf: With all you bring him '''Marshmallow and Beatrix: I tell you Elsa'' Olaf: A fool could tell Marshmallow and Beatrix: There never was Olaf: ''It's why he fell'' Marshmallow and Beatrix: ''Another, was he?'' Olaf: ''For you-know-who'' Marshmallow and Beatrix:'' From Queen to serf'' To the bourgeoisie Olaf:'' You ring the bell'' Marshmallow and Beatrix:'' We notice every string there'' All Three: You're the bell ringer! Olaf:(wolf whistle) All Three: ''When he wants ooh-la-la'' Then he wants you-la-la he will discover, gal You're one heck of a gal Who wouldn't love a gal...Like...you! Olaf:'' You got a lot'' Beatrix: The rest have not Marshmallow: So he's gotta love A gal like... All three: ...you! Elsa said "yeah. You're right. I gotta get out there. I'm gonna see Kristoff again!" "Yeah great. That's the Elsa we all know and love!" Beatrix said. "Yeah, I'll get cleaned up, march down the mountain and say hey Kristoff, remember. It's me- "Elsa!" a voice called from outside. Elsa looked out and said "(gasp), it's Anna. Hurry, we have to hide. Where are we gonna go? Where are we gonna go?" "Relax, just do what we did before. She showed up, you turned her away, and now you got yourself a boyfriend!" Beatrix said. "But she hasn't seen yo- "Elsa" Anna said as she entered. Elsa stuttered "A-a-a-an-anna. Why are you here?" "I came to talk to you. And by the way, who were you talking to?" "Talking?" "Yeah, you were talking to someone" "To my...(sigh) friends" "I see" Anna said as she looked at Olaf, Beatrix and Marshmallow, who had frozen stiff like statues. "And what are your friends made of, Elsa?" "Snow" "Correct me if I'm wrong but, can snow talk?" Anna asked cynically, Elsa saying "no...i-it can't" "Good, good. I thought the isolation was driving you a little nutty then" Anna said as she sat on a small chair, looking around and saying "gotta admit though, you've really made the place look nice. The snowmen really brighten it up" "Yeah, it is beautiful, isn't it?" Olaf said loudly. Anna looked around to try and find the voice, which continued with "though it could do with a little colour, maybe some crimson, or green. Oh, how about yellow. No, wait. Actually, not such a good idea. Yellow and snow? Bbbrrr! No thanks" Anna finally turned around and saw Olaf, who said "am I right?", only for the former to kick his head off his shoulders in fright, saying "what's happening here? The snowman's alive!" "Anna, calm down!" Elsa said desperately, Anna saying "it's okay. I'll take care of it" as she picked up a sharp sword-shaped icicle. Olaf screamed in terror as Beatrix said "okay, why don't we all calm down" as she jumped from her pedestal, frightening Anna who said "she's alive too!" Elsa ran up the stairs in this commotion, while Olaf said "okay. Let's start this thing over. Nice to meet you Anna. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs" Anna looked at him and said "Olaf?", it was this childhood memory that practically confirmed something she came to find out. "So, it's just you two, right. No more snowmen?" she asked Olaf and Beatrix. "And me!" Marshmallow said loudly. Anna said "someone wanna hold me in case I faint?" as she saw the large snowman, turning around to realize that Elsa was no longer there. Anna looked to the staircase and said "Elsa, wait!" as she followed the Snow Queen. Elsa stopped for breath as she reached the top of the third flight, Beatrix, Olaf and Marshmallow having already caught up as Beatrix said "where are you goin'? Anna's right behind you" "Don't run too fast or else she won't be able to catch up" Olaf said. "Yeah. I know. That's why I- "Good" Anna said as she reached the top. "I thought I'd lost you for a minute then" "Yeah, well. See Anna, you've come at the wrong time. See, we have um...chores...to do. You know, cleaning the halls, trimming the lawn in the garden. So, it was nice seeing you...again...oh" Elsa said as she ran into the hall. As Anna followed her, Olaf looked at Beatrix and said "we don't have a garden" "Listen, I know who you are. Elsa, I looked you in the eyes and I remembered everything! Weasel-town even said so! You're my sister!" "No. I'm not. Now, please leave" "I know you are. You ran away when I was born. Elsa, come back! Why did you run away? Look, I'm sorry about what happened today" Anna said as she followed Elsa up the stairs to a small room. "If I knew what you could do then I would never have taken your..." Anna was cut short when she looked at the room. On the table was a model diorama of Arendelle, made entirely out of ice with small snowmen-like people inside it. "(laughs) Arendelle. Elsa, did you make all this stuff?" Elsa came out of her hiding place and said "well, Olaf and Beatrix helped with the people" "Beatrix?" "That's me" Beatrix said as she entered. "Look, Elsa, I know it's you" Anna said. "When I was a baby you built Olaf to make me laugh. And when I cried you sang me a lullaby" "You must have real good memory, you know that right?" Olaf said. "But you're here. It's great. I can't believe this. I thought you were dead! Why did you run away?" "To protect you!" Elsa snapped. "What?" "I did this. To protect you from me" Elsa repeated herself. "(sigh) Anna, why don't you take a seat. I'll explain everything" References *The song performed by the snowmen is an altered version of A Guy Like You, previously performed by the three gargoyles in the 1996 film The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Ironically, Anna asks Elsa if snow can talk to test her sanity, similarly to how Frollo speaks to Quasimodo in their first scene together. *Olaf introduces himself to Anna similarly to how they meet in the original film. *Elsa's model of Arendelle includes sculptures of several characters from previous Disney films. These include #Wreck-it Ralph #Fix-it Felix Jr #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Baymax from Big Hero 6. Category:The Snow Queen chapters Snow Queen chapter four